wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Top of the Tots (video)
Top of the Tots is the 16th Wiggles video. It was primarily filmed from the 9th to the 13th of October in 2002 Song List Note: All songs are from the album of the same name, except where noted otherwise. #Bow Wow Wow #Central Park, New York #Cowboys and Cowgirls #Fly Through The Sky #I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton #New York Firefighter #Picking Flowers #Say Aah at the Doctors #Feeling Chirpy #Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Veggies) #Let's Go Swimming #The Bricklayers Song #Calling All Cows #Tick Tock (All Night Long) #Can You Dig It? #Knead Some Dough #Open Wide, Look Inside at the Dentist #Hey There Partner Plot Captain Feathersword has a bit of trouble with his microphone, but he fixes it, and introduces everyone, including the dancers: Larissa, Ryan, Tamara, Franco, Lucy, Sam, Brett and Ben! Song #1: Bow Wow Wow Anthony introduces the next song. G’Day, squirrels! Song #2: Central Park, New York Song #3: Cowboys and Cowgirls Song #4: Fly Through The Sky Song #5: I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton Jeff interviews with Frank, a firefighter from New York City, Dept. 227. He shows off his firefighter clothes and some equipment. Song #6: New York Firefighter Greg asks if you like picking flowers. Apparently, Captain Feathersword does! Song #7: Let's Go Swimming Murray interviews Dr. Pam. Song #8: Say Aah at the Doctors Pam talks with Dominic, the child. Greg is with some kids and Jeff. Song #9: Feeling Chirpy Anthony interviews Gabriel, who is a grocer, via satellite. Song #10: Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Veggies) Anthony interviews a family about how fun it is to go swimming at the pool. Song #11: Picking Flowers Murray and Anthony greet everyone from the Great Wall of China. Song #12: The Bricklayers Song Greg feels thirsty and likes to drink milk. He interviews a dairy farmer. Song #13: Calling All Cows Song #14: Tick Tock (All Night Long) Song #15: Can You Dig It? Murray is with some kids and some bread. Song #16: Knead Some Dough Dorothy talks with Michael, who is a dentist. Song #17: Open Wide, Look Inside at the Dentist Release Dates *'Australia:' March 10, 2004 (VHS/DVD) *'North America:' January 13, 2004 (HiT Entertainment VHS/DVD) October 9, 2007 (Warner Home Video DVD) *'United Kingdom:' April 24, 2006 (DVD) Trivia *This is the first time since It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! that the Wagettes appear. *The Wiggles' custom Cowboy costumes, later used for Cold Spaghetti Western, are seen for the first time. *The Australian and US versions of the DVD contain a behind the scenes featurette of Cold Spaghetti Western. **Because Cold Spaghetti Western was never released in the UK, the UK version of the DVD had two episodes of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! in its place. *Anthony's cousin Greg Truman is seen in "Central Park, New York". His mum Marie is also seen in "Picking Flowers". *The songs on the back of the US cover are listed in a seemingly random order. *All the songs from this video were later seen in The Wiggles Show! (TV Series 1). *This video is dedicated to the memory of Greg's mother-in-law, Jane Hill, and Slim Dusty *This video was released in full screen, but widescreen versions of the songs can be found on TV Series 4. *The promo picture on the US cover is photoshopped. Greg, Murray, and Anthony's heads are pasted on from pictures taken earlier before the video, and Jeff and his accordion are also pasted on, possibly without his head being photoshopped. * The 1992-2009 ABC For Kids Logo is used after the rating instead of the ABC DVD Logo References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Usa vhs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Slipcovers Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Blooper Videos Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:Series 4 Videos Category:Series 4 Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles